Will Solace: The Owner's Guide
by Midnightxwolfx
Summary: How to make your WILL unit reach it's full potential!


**I decided to write another one! This time it's Will Solace because I love Will to bits even though there is barely any information about him. So this one may be not as creative! xD Also, it may share similarities with my Ethan guide but really, there's only so many modes, problems and interactions that can be different. They are from the same series AND they're both demigod units after all.**

**Disclaimer applies. I know this isn't a REAL story, STFU cause I don't give a damn and this isn't originally my idea.**

* * *

><p>Will Solace: The User's Guide and Instruction Manual<p>

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a WILL unit from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series! Please listen carefully to the following instructions, so that your WILL unit may reach its full potential. Please look at the rest of our catalogue for more models to complete your set!

(Warning: We are, in no part, responsible for any damages, injuries, or deaths caused by failure to read and apply these instructions.)

(We do not accept returns, exchanges, or trade-ins; we apologize for any inconvenience this may cause our customers.)

**Basic Information:**

**Name: **William "Will" Solace

**Age:** Physically 19

**Place of Manufacture:** America

**Height: **Roughly 6'0 but some models may differ

**Weight: **130 lbs

**Your WILL unit will come with the following accessories**:

One Camp Half-Blood t-shirt

One sword of celestial bronze

Three sets of regular Greek armour

One set of red armour for Capture the Flag

One set of blue armour for Capture the Flag

One set of personalized armour for children of Apollo

One wooden long bow

One quiver of arrows (includes celestial bronze arrows, sonic arrows, fart arrows and light arrows) NOTE: refill sold separately.

One Camp Half-Blood necklace

One demigod's medical kit

One lyre

One shroud for the child of Apollo

When you first receive your WILL unit he will be in FLIRT MODE, as is custom of units in the Children of Apollo category. Regardless of gender and relationship status, he will try and hook up with you. Often Children of Apollo units will attempt to serenade you with shitty poems. Do not be discouraged by this behavior upon the WILL unit's arrival. Simply reprimand him or reject his advances and he will get the message.

**Programming:**

Your WILL unit can adapt different personalities to whatever you wish. As such, he has many useful programs:

**Warrior:** Your WILL unit is a well-trained fighter! He has the most advanced skills of all the Children of Apollo units as he is the cabin counsellor. He is adept with a sword but his real talent lies with his bow. Your WILL unit will be unable to kill monsters without any magical weaponry of sorts.

**Singer:** Your WILL unit is skillful in the arts. One trait shared among the Children of Apollo unit is their ability to sing. Your WILL unit is a baritone. He has an unusually large amount of songs in his repertoire but is always willing to learn new songs from you! NOTE: We discourage entering him in singing competitions and signing him to record deals.

**Big Brother:** Your WILL unit is the eldest of his cabin, and therefore the counsellor. As such, he is in charge of a rather massive amount of half brothers and sisters. Your WILL unit will protect you from harm, tease you, supervise you when your parents are gone, boss you around and buy booze for you! (NOTE: We do not condone underage drinking)

**Manservant: **If you show your WILL unit who's boss soon after arrival then you will have the option of this program. You can boss him around as much as you want and he will perform tasks for you if they are humanly (unitly?) possible. However, this setting is not recommended when your WILL unit is in DESTRUCTIVE MODE.

**Medic: **Your WILL unit is proficient in the use of medicines. If you are injured, he can patch you up within seconds! If the injury is severe, he can sing a hymn to his father and you'll be better in no time! NOTE: It matters not what mode he's in, your unit will attempt to heal you if you are harmed (even if he was the one that intentionally harmed you).

**Modes:**

FLIRT (default) – Your unit will call you pet names, wink, blow kisses at you, write love letters and perform an occasional strip tease. Actions unique to Children of Apollo units include singing love songs, painting portraits of you, writing songs dedicated to you and reciting poems of love.

TEENAGER- Will act like a normal mortal his age. It will seem as if you just had another family member walking around the house. Your unit is often in this mode.

CREATIVE- Your unit will draw, paint, write and make crafts constantly. Have a note book and drawing utensils set aside for him.

DESTRUCTIVE- Your unit will destroy everything in his path, swear profusely and attempt to kill you. The WILL unit is rarely in this mode and as such, there isn't any other way to reverse this other than to hide and wait it out or find some way to power him off (switch is located behind the right ear).

ANGSTY- Your WILL unit will constantly sulk in the corner and mourn the loss of many of his siblings. Give him a hug and some ice cream. Do not let him near a Child of Hades unit.

BOSSY- Your WILL unit is the boss of his cabin and in some instances, may take it a bit too far. He will order around everybody in the vicinity regardless of status. Do not let him near an OLYMPIAN or TITAN unit in this mode.

BOYRFRIEND- If you show you WILL unit affection and appreciation, he should activate this mode. He will act like any other teenage boyfriend. If you need some space or want to go out with someone else, just tell him that you must break up and he will understand. He will hold no ill will towards you (unless he's in DESCRUCTION MODE) and you can get back together with him as many times as you want!

HAPPY- It's self-explanatory; your WILL unit will be happy and will be obliged to perform favours for people. Mode occurs often.

APOLLO COMPLEX- Occasionally, when your WILL unit is reminded of his father, he will develop a brief daddy complex. He will write songs dedicated to his father and will most likely burn a year's worth of food in tribute to the sun god.

**Relations with other units:**

There are many, many models in this series. Your WILL unit will have different opinions of them when they are in the vicinity.

**Interaction with CAMPER units: **

**PERCY JACKSON:** These two units are not the closest but they have a mutual respect for each other. The PERCY unit is grateful towards the WILL unit for saving the ANNABETH unit.

**ANNABETH CHASE: **This unit still remembers when your WILL unit saved her from almost certain death and is still very thankful for his skill.

**CHILDREN OF APOLLO:** WILL units are very close to these units because he is the big brother of all of them. They fight and have sibling rivalry but they are still one rather large family.

**CHILDREN OF ARES: **Your WILL unit will still retain memory of the fight between his cabin and these units over the flying chariot. If he ever comes in contact with these units, he will bewitch them with curses that will cause them to recite absolutely terrible poems.

**OTHER CAMPERS: **Your WILL unit will get along with many of them. The WILL unit is very kind-hearted and it isn't likely he will hate these units.

**Interactions with OLYMPIAN units:**

**All OLYMPIAN Units: **Your WILL unit respects and fears these units very much. He feels a sort of affection for ARTEMIS units and adores APOLLO units.

**Interactions with TITAN units:**

**All TITAN units: **Your WILL unit greatly fears these units and resents them for the deaths of many of his siblings.

**Maintenance:**

Your WILL unit will clean itself, as long as you give him access to the bathroom. But if the WILL unit forgets to bathe, then you must tell him to. As long as he is not in DESTRUCTION MODE or ANGSTY MODE, you should be fine. (NOTE: He may try to drown himself in the bath if he is in ANGSTY MODE.) He will not forget to bathe very often.

The WILL unit can cook and order food for himself (chill out it's not your money). We have no guarantee he's a gourmet cook but your WILL unit has the ability to learn recipes. Make sure your unit eats three times a day or else he will run slower the next.

**FAQ:**

**Q.** Sometimes, my WILL unit leaves for days on end and he always comes back in ANGSTY mode. What's with that?

**A.** He was off visiting the graves of his late siblings. No worries, just give him a little comfort and he will eventually start to perk up.

**Q. **Can I get my WILL unit to write songs and sell them?

**A. **Yes, though it is not recommended. All WILL units are programed with the same amount of creativity and no doubt they would all come up with songs that are the same or very similar.

**Q. **Can my WILL unit enter in singing contests?

**A. **Yes, though it's not recommended. We don't want 12 hundred WILL units on American Idol.

**Q.** Will my WILL unit ever kill me in my sleep?

**A.** He might. If you piss him off.

**Troubleshooting:**

**Problem: **He's stuck in ANGSTY MODE and no matter what I do he won't cheer up.

**Solution:** He's just going through a hard time. There also may be things surrounding him that remind him of his dead siblings. Perhaps you should ask him what's wrong.

**Problem:** My WILL unit is always in FLIRT MODE. How do I fix it?

**Solution:** Considering the WILL unit is from the Children of Apollo category, this behaviour isn't out of the ordinary. The unit may be overly exposed to suggestive content or a NYMPH or DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE unit. Keep him away from these units and he will come around.

**Problem: **Sometimes, my unit sings when I'm injured but I don't feel better. I actually feel worse. Why is that?

**Solution:** Not only can the WILL unit's hymns heal, they can also harm. You must've angered him or he's in DESTRUCTIVE MODE.

**Problem:** Why does all my stuff have arrows shot through them?

**Solution**: Your WILL unit managed to get a hold of his weapons and decided to have a target practice. We suggest keeping a better eye on his stuff.

**Problem: **I think my WILL unit is malfunctioning. He's always in DESTRUCTIVE MODE and he makes fun of me, shoots arrows at me, bosses me around, puts spells on me and he always tries to run away. What's with this?

**Solution:** He doesn't like you. We apologize for the inconvenience. Please enjoy him!

If you follow these instructions carefully, you'll enjoy your WILL unit to his full potential! There are many ways to displease him so please try and keep him happy for your own personal health and safety! If you are unsatisfied with him then that's too bad because there's no refunds! Enjoy!


End file.
